


Kiss!

by noodlecatposts



Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk!Aelin, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Prompt-fic for Tumblr:18. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.Rowaelin.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: TOG Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Kiss!

Rowan’s girlfriend was a little bit drunk. The sound of her bright, unrestrained laughter filled their two-bedroom apartment, louder and more brilliant than anything else going on during this impromptu party. It made Rowan smile unabashedly and seek out her location; he found Aelin lounging on the couch in the living room, her legs spread across Lysandra’s lap, and her head leaned back into Elide’s shoulder. A dopey smile on her face.

“You’re staring,” Fenrys teased from behind him. Rowan turns around just in time to catch his friend popping open a beer bottle against the countertop. He frowns in disapproval, hands the man the bottle opener even though Fenrys doesn’t need it anymore. It earns Rowan an eye roll.

“She’s my girlfriend,” he says between sips of his drink. “I’m allowed to stare. In fact, I’m required to.”

Fenrys looks to him with a silent request for further explanation, and Rowan’s laugh is soft and fond before he provides it.

“Drunk Aelin tends to require extra attention,” Rowan explains. “The last time I didn’t keep an eye on her, she came home with that bloody dog.”

Fleetfoot looks up upon hearing the word dog; she takes one look at Rowan and then lays her head back down, uninterested. Fleetfoot could care less about Rowan’s existence in her and Aelin’s apartment, and it’s well known how it bothers the man.

Fenrys laughs, and Rowan grumbles.

*

“Ro!” is all the warning Rowan receives before Aelin crashes into his lap. He grunts at the impact, and Aelin bursts into giggles. He wants to be annoyed, but he can’t stop smiling to properly frown at her.

“Fireheart,” he chides, playing at irritation. The party is still in full swing, and everyone else is too busy with one another to notice the unbearable displays of affection of Aelin and Rowan.

“This party is great! We should have more parties,” Aelin tells him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and swinging her legs where they dangle off the armrest. “I’m having fun! Are you having fun, Ro?”

His smile hurts his face. “Lots of fun.”

“Well, get ready for tonight,” Aelin wiggles her eyebrows at him. “Because I’ve got lots more fun planned for you.”

Rowan’s laugh comes deep from his belly. He loves Drunk Aelin. He loves Sober Aelin. He just loves Aelin.

Aedion groans from where he sits in the chair next to them, wrinkling his nose and rising from the seat. Vacating the area, more like. “I need another beer.”

Aelin giggles. 

“Kiss!” She cries out. It’s something Aelin has started doing, declaring she wants a kiss. Rowan is always happy to oblige; however, until now, Aelin’s only ever done so in private.

Rowan grins. Aelin’s good mood is infectious. He gives her a prompt kiss, and she hums in contentment.

Then: “Kiss!”

Lysandra laughs from the couch, watching the two of them with mild amusement. “You’ve started something now, Rowan.”

“Kiss!” Aelin repeats, pouting at being ignored. Rowan wonders at how much she’s had to drink tonight. Maybe he should get her some water soon. “Kiss!”

Rowan laughs, tries to pretend at being annoyed, but it’s a paltry attempt. He leans forward in their embrace to kiss her, and Aelin bites her lip, happy and drunk. 

Right at the last second, just as their lips make contact, Rowan’s drunken girlfriend blows a breath of air into his mouth, startling him and making him jump in their mutual seat. Aelin cackles at his surprised reaction and springs from the chair before Rowan can retaliate. 

Everyone in the room laughs, watching as Aelin flies out of the living room, convinced her boyfriend is coming for her. Rowan just grins and lets her run. She’ll come back; she always does. And Rowan will be ready to take his revenge.


End file.
